A la deriva
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Porque no podía evitar actuar como una mujer pese a que era una deidad. Porque no podía controlar sus emociones al verlo, al oírle. Porque no podía infringirse juicio y cordura cuando pensaba en él. Porque era Saori la que lo amaba con locura. Y era Athena quien no podía tenerlo


A la deriva…

Estaba tumbada en su cama, rodeadas de sábanas de seda, cuando de pronto sus ojos se abrieron.

La luz de la luna filtraba por las altas rendijas pequeños haces plateados que despejaron y alertaron su conciencia.

Se incorporó saliendo de su tibia prisión. Colocó los pies sobre el suelo y caminó a tientas por su templo, conociéndolo desde tiempos inmemoriales, podría andar perfectamente a través de él con los ojos cerrados.

Su largo cabello la seguía como una sombra danzante mientras sus pies caminaban velozmente por los fríos suelos de mármol. La prisa hacía que mantuviera en bajo nivel su respiración, así como el origen de su poder para que nadie en el santuario la reconociera o intuyera que era ella. Mantuvo el aliento cuando salió a la noche, observó la luna, grande, llena, pálida; única testigo mudo de su escapada. Y allí volvió a esconder su poder evitando que descubrieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lo que había hecho ya, lo que venía haciendo por semanas desde que la paz había caído momentáneamente en aquel lugar.

Caminó el intrincado sendero hasta la novena casa, ese sendero que conocía a la perfección porque ella misma lo había labrado disfrazando sus escapadas nocturnas. El sendero era algo así como un laberinto, lleno de pasadizos y callejones cerrados que luego de atravesarlos desembocaban prontamente en una de las entradas de la gran casa.

Ignoraba si él sabía de su existencia. Tanto tiempo cometiendo aquel rito nocturno, y él nunca había mencionado palabra de estar al tanto de sus visitas, o del misterioso camino que de pronto había aparecido a un costado de su morada.

La exaltación de su corazón mientras caminaba, no, _corría_, no era propio de la diosa. Sus pies volaban sobre las escaleras, la sangre se agolpaba martillándole los oídos y las mejillas en gloriosa anticipación, hasta que finalmente sus ojos descubrieron la intrincada construcción que guardaba la joya que noche tras noche iba a ver.

Se deslizó con sigilo por la entrada atravesando en menos de un suspiro el camino hasta la habitación principal hasta hallarlo, sonriendo feliz al advertir el tibio poder que emanaba de él. Esa aura tranquila, calma, que le devolvía la serenidad y que le indicaba que estaba durmiendo. Como todos en el santuario a esa hora.

Se acercó lentamente hasta el lecho del caballero y lo observó. La sensación de solo verlo, oírlo respirar trajo una inmensa satisfacción al ánimo de la diosa.

Quizás porque recordaba cuando tiempo atrás y luego de esa última horrible gran batalla aquel muchacho había quedado como un vegetal en vida. Y había sido ella quien reclamó el derecho de cuidarlo, no sus amigos, o su hermana. Ella, Saori, Athena, había decidido hacerse cargo de él. Llevándoselo a vivir a un lugar tranquilo, y secreto, para que nadie osara interrumpirlos.

Y aún en esos momentos recordaba con una sensación agridulce el tiempo que había pasado a su lado, cuando era la _mujer _no la _diosa _la que se ocupaba de satisfacer sus necesidades. De cuidarlo, alimentarlo, vestirlo… asearlo.

Fueron meses lentos y agónicos los que habían pasado juntos, pero también muy satisfactorios: por primera vez Saori había podido retribuir a su caballero cuidando afanosamente de él. Con el esmero propio de una esposa había estado a su lado; paseándolo por la terraza en la silla de ruedas, leyéndole literatura griega, o simplemente quedándose sentada a su lado tomando sus manos y platicándole los últimos cambios…

Sí, ella había hecho eso y más. Y haría cualquier cosa por él. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo sabía, era una verdad que estaba incrustada en su mente y corazón, pese a que había luchado con sus sentimientos en vano. Pero los sentimientos son cosas muy caprichosas y cual flecha de Cupido pronto se habían clavado en su corazón permaneciendo perpetuamente.

Desde ese instante a esta parte había dejado que las emociones siguieran su curso como quisieran, sin entrometerse con ellas. Aunque fuera un capricho que pudiera traer un castigo. A estas alturas ya nada le importaba.

No le importó cuando todos pusieron el grito en el cielo al llevarse al muchacho moribundo a esa isla en el medio de la nada, rechazando cualquier ayuda que pudieran brindarle. No le importó lo que pudieran pensar de ella pues su forma de obrar revelaba una debilidad, o un capricho que nadie entendía. Y aún cuando en esas horas lo aseaba con cariño recordando su propio pudor al ver el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre por primera vez, o al yacer juntos en _su _cama durante las noches eternas de su convalecencia, pues aún ahí se había empeñado en dormir con él para cuidarlo, para brindarle calor en las noches frías del invierno, o darle comodidad en el verano; aún así nada le importó.

Pese a que conocía al dedillo los rumores que corrían sobre ella. Pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentarla.

Y ahora que volvía a verlo ahí, descansando placidamente en ese lecho que no era el _suyo_, no podía evitar sentir algo de nostalgia por esos días en los que dormía a su lado, donde su cuerpo se amoldaba con perfección al suyo cual piezas de rompecabezas que encajan armoniosamente. Cuando veía sus ojos yertos y le susurraba con devoción que todo estaría bien, y que podía dormir confiado porque ella se encargaría de cuidarlo y protegerlo. Y mágicamente esos hermosos ojos castaños se cerraban tras sus órdenes...

¡Oh la añoranza que sentía era enorme!. Tan grande que rayaba lo prohibido. Era deseo puro por él, por su caballero, por su guardaespaldas. Era el deseo de una mujer por un hombre.

Recordaba haber sosegado ese anhelo mientras lo cuidaba en las noches, o lo aseaba. Pero era humana antes que diosa. Y las sensaciones que ese hombre le producía; su cuerpo tibio, firme, acoplado al de ella mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos para mantenerlo tibio durante el invierno, o cuando recorría con una pequeña esponja repleta de jabón cada parte de su cuerpo escultural en esa inocua travesía de asearlo… las sensaciones que le producía no tenían nada que ver con la sabiduría, la calma o la razón. Rasgos que la distinguían como la diosa más juiciosa del olimpo.

Todo juicio podía irse al demonio mientras siguiera observando el cuerpo dormido de ese hombre, su caballero, su más fiel guardián. Era Saori la que lo anhelaba, no la diosa Athena.

Y fue la mujer encerrada en el cuerpo de la divinidad quien se acercó al lecho y arrodillándose junto a él siguió en la muda contemplación del joven que dormía, ajeno a la admiración que causaba en el ánimo de la deidad.

Ese era su rito. El acto prohibido que realizaba noche tras noche desde que él hubo recuperado la conciencia y aceptara formar parte dentro del santuario otra vez. Así como todos sus caballeros le rendían culto y ceremonia por ser la reencarnación de Athena en la tierra, ella le ofrecía su propio culto y devoción a ese mortal luna tras luna. Sintiéndose plena con solo observarlo, oírle respirar. Finalmente sabiendo que al día siguiente abriría los ojos y hablaría con ella con el respeto propio que le caracterizaba.

¡Oh pero si por una vez le faltara el respeto y le demostrara en acciones lo que sus ojos silenciosamente le decían!

Quizás debió decir eso en voz alta, porque de un momento a otro el joven se removió en sus sueños, y antes de que pudiera entender algo más, Saori estaba arrinconada contra el suelo de la novena casa, con el guardián de la misma sobre ella en posición defensiva.

Bastaron solo unos segundos de escrutinio involuntario para que los cuerpos se percibieran. Se conocían de memoria, pese a que nunca habían llegado a un trato tan íntimo.

Un relámpago de terror iluminó los hermosos ojos castaños al momento en el que reconoció a la deidad, y haciendo una inclinación apresurada, tendió ambas manos para levantar a la muchacha del suelo.

- Saori san, e-es decir… Athena…- el caballero revisó que no hubiera lastimado a la joven con su obrar brusco y prontamente reparó su error inclinándose en una reverencia frente a ella -L-lo siento, es la costumbre. Tengo el sueño muy liviano, y cualquier sonido me deja en estado de alerta… Ni siquiera sentí tu cosmos… y con tantos enemigos cerca… Esta paz que parece frágil como un papel…

El joven habló a borbotones, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo, su cuerpo encorvado manteniendo la pose de veneración a su diosa. Había crecido considerablemente, ya no era el jovencito atolondrado de antaño, no señor. Ahora era un hombre. Un hombre apuesto y vigoroso que no pasaba desapercibido para las amazonas que entrenaban en el santuario y que lo hacían blanco de miradas hambrientas que nunca correspondía. Su espíritu de lucha seguía intacto, igual que años anteriores; y su candidez, aquel noble rasgo de su personalidad no había desaparecido, y allí podía verse reflejada en sus ojos castaños. Así era. El caballero más joven al servicio de Athena, su guardaespaldas principal. Aquel que la seguía donde fuera que ella iba. Y que había renunciado a todo con tal de estar a su lado.

- Seiya…- pronunció con alivio, resistiendo la urgencia de apoyar las manos sobre esos hombros anchos e incorporarlo, y abrazarlo. De pronto odiaba el trato diferencial que como protocolo usaba con ella.

- ¿Q-que haces aquí Saori san…?- prosiguió levantando la vista con recelo, antes de reenfocarla en sus propios pies desnudos con nerviosismo. Quizás porque súbitamente recordó que estaba usando ropa de cama, y no era aceptable estar así vestido frente a la diosa. Esa falta de decoro podía ser considerada un grave pecado ante los oídos de los demás santos.

La pregunta del joven tomó por sorpresa a la deidad. Sus azules ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta que su rito había sido finalmente descubierto por el objeto de su adoración. Él seguía allí manteniendo esa pose tímida, escondiendo su mirada transparente de ella, completamente ajeno a sus sentimientos.

Pero Saori prefirió no contestar. Rehizo los pasos que lo separaban de su caballero, y se acercó con andar felino a él, quien solo se limitó a verla con sorpresa y ansiedad. La deidad se aproximó tanto que el joven contuvo la respiración al sentir el aliento femenino junto al suyo. Intentó mantenerle la mirada mientras ella lo escudriñaba concienzudamente con esas pupilas azules y cristalinas, sintiendo como propias las revoluciones de su corazón. Él seguía quieto, completamente entregado a ella, a sus acciones, mientras esta seguía estudiándolo con recelo; los labios entreabiertos, el magnetismo que flotaba entre ellos era tal que un ligero movimiento ocasionaría que sus bocas se encontraran a mitad de camino.

Pero él nunca dio el primer paso. Ella notó con tristeza.

- ¿S-Saori san…?- fue el pequeño murmullo que trajo cordura al atribulado obrar de la diosa.

Y de pronto Athena se encontró a escasos milímetros de su guardián, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal, a una hora avanzada cuando la gente común, sea divina o no, estaba disfrutando de un merecido descanso. Su cabeza, barbilla y labios inclinados hacia él en un gesto casi suplicante. Y de pronto sintió absoluta vergüenza de su infantil proceder. Eso no era lo que una diosa con sus cualidades haría.

Ella debía ser ejemplo de virtud, de juicio.

Pero otra vez, lo que ese hombre le inspiraba nublaba cualquier razonamiento importante o juicioso de su cabeza.

- Descuida Seiya- murmuró con suavidad retrocediendo de él, volviendo a guardar la distancia que nunca debió haber roto. Sonrió, aunque la sonrisa jamás llegó a las profundidades de sus ojos -Solo estaba cerciorándome de que estuvieras bien. Ya sabes luego de todo ese tiempo en el que pasaste inconsciente…- hizo una pausa como explicando lo obvio -Nunca terminaste de reestablecerte.

- Estoy bien Saori san, Athena…- bajó la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a depositarla en la deidad -A pesar de lo que tu hermana hizo fue terrible, puedo considerarlo como una especie de favor.

- ¿A que te refieres?

El muchacho sonrió, antes de llevar las manos a la nuca y despeinarse el cabello como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso -Si Artemisa no hubiera aparecido, yo nunca hubiera despertado. Y lo hice porque tú me necesitabas, yo debía estar ahí para protegerte. Como debe ser. Como debió ser siempre.

Era obvio que el muchacho no recordaba nada de su convalecencia. El tiempo que estuvieron juntos era algo que al parecer habría de guardarlo para siempre en su memoria. Nadie iba decírselo, ella había dado la orden.

Ahora Athena sonrió antes de asentir. Silenciosamente giró sobre sus talones viendo los débiles haces lunares que se filtraban por las rendijas e iluminaban difusamente el salón. Entendía que ya debía irse o no podría mantener las apariencias por más tiempo. Su cuerpo lo pedía, lo exigía. A él…

- Perdón por interrumpir tu descanso- dijo con voz solemne y se dio la vuelta, no dándole ocasión de contestar. Atravesando la novena casa, huyendo de él, saliendo afuera hasta el pasaje que ella misma había trazado para llegar allí.

Sentía que sus pies pesaban mientras hacia el camino de vuelta. Su cabello largo bailaba en el viento cual una sombra flotante, mientras paso tras paso se alejaba de su caballero, de sus sentimientos.

Y era esa noche como las restantes, cuando emprendía el camino de regreso, saciada ya su hambre de verlo, de tocarlo, que se daba cuenta cuan a la deriva estaban sus sentimientos. Porque no podía evitar actuar como una mujer pese a que era una deidad. Porque no podía controlar sus emociones al verlo, al oírle. Porque no podía infringirse juicio y cordura cuando pensaba en él. Porque era Saori la que lo amaba con locura. Y era Athena quien no podía tenerlo.

Cerró los ojos al llegar a su templo e hizo a ciegas los pasos hasta su lecho, donde se dejó caer sobre las blancas sábanas. Sepultó la cabeza en las almohadas y ahogó el gemido gutural que nació de su garganta. Porque odiaba sus decisiones pasadas, esas que la ataban a ese presente cruel, odiaba su destino, y sobretodo, odiaba a los dioses y a su sentido del humor ácido por dotarla de una belleza etérea, junto a cualidades exquisitas que enamorarían a cualquier hombre, más sin embargo la habían maldecido con una castidad infinita, y un amor imposible.

Y deseó, deseó, aunque sabía que nunca se haría real, tener una vida mundana y corriente donde las batallas no existieran. Y donde su amor pudiera florecer libremente sin sentirse desdichada, o sentir que estaba traicionando al mundo, porque muy dentro suyo sabía que era capaz de dejar que el planeta se destruyera solo por tener a su lado al caballero que amaba.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_Nota:_

_Mi primer fic de Saint Seiya! Que emoción! Pero si fue la semana pasada que estaba buscando fics para leer y de pronto esta semana estoy subiendo mi primer experimento sobre esta preciosa pareja que amo, amo, amo tanto._

_La verdad no sé donde colocar este fic, supongo que después de la película de Tenkai hen Overture._

_Quiero darle las gracias a dos maravillosos fics que me inspiraron a hacer esto 'El pecado de una diosa' y 'Entre la diosa y la mujer' preciosas piezas de escritura que sirvieron de referente para que me animara a escribir lo que hoy tienen aquí._

_Pido perdón y paciencia si he dado muchos manotazos de ahogado! Pero bueno mi entrada al fandom será duradera ya que estoy con muchas ganas de hacer más fics de Seiya y Saori si ustedes me lo permiten ^^_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Saludos y abrazos_

_Sumi Chan_


End file.
